Break up and Make ups
by randomm123
Summary: Alex and Jodie go back to New port and meet Summer and Marissa on the way. Jodie has to pretend that she is dating Alex cause alex makes her. Marissa still Likes alex.
1. Chapter 1

Title

"Jodie!" Alex shouted whilst hitting her lazy friend with a pillow.

" Argh! That's not the best thing for a hang over" Jodie mumbled back.

"Get up" called Alex and she went back through to the kitchen, "we are going back to Newport today."

Alex claimed that they were going back to Newport because she missed the Baitshop, but they both knew it wasn't that.

Alex missed her. A lot. Every time she closed her eyes shoe would see her face, smell her perfume, taste her lips but she could only imagine.

"What would happen if….Marrisa…has..moved…on…or.." Jodie Stopped as Alex sent her a Don't-carry-on look.

"ok. I'm shutting up" said Jodie as she went to get dressed.

Ten Minutes later and they were on there way to Newport.

Half an hour into the journey and Jodie was restless.

"Let's stop for food" she whined.

"You had Cheerio's before we left."

"Yeah, like half an hour ago."

"Maybe in an hour"

"No I need aspirin"

"What for?"

"My head is killing me"

"Fine we will stop for aspirin"

Ten minutes later and they were on the road again.

"One two three four five once I caught a fish alive, six seven.."

"SHUT UP!"

"Em...ok ill go to sleep."

Silence followed. Then snoring.

"Oh my God"

Jodie continued to fall into a deep sleep

x x

Chapter Two

Marissa Picked up on the Third Ring.

"Hello?"

"Hey it's Ryan" Marissa sighed. She kept wishing it was Alex's voice on the other end of the line.

"Em..So do you want to meet up later?"

"NO!" Marissa replied a little harsher than necessary.

"No?"

"em sorry im busy but maybe another time bye" Marissa hung up before he could reply.

Why won't he get the message thought Marissa. She didn't want him. She wanted someone else, A blonde girl. Who she missed. It had been 6 months since she had left. Since Marissa had let her walk away. She had thought about her every day since then. I want her back said Marissa aloud. She quickly dialled in Summer's number.

"PREVERT"

"Hey sum"

"Oh hey, I thought it was Cohen."

"Still bugging you then"

"Yeah he won't accept it's over"

"Fancy a road trip?"

"YEAH! Oh my god! Ill go pack! Ill be round in a few hours"

"bye then"

"Lets stop at this Dinner" Complained Jodie.

"No the next one" Alex argued

"Why?" She whined

"Cause it sells pancakes,"

"OOhhhh Pancakes!"

"Yes but you have to sit quietly"

"But...I can only do that when i am sleeping. except in a car cause I snore in a car, Im not sure why. I think thats why we always took a plane on holiday."

"Em...okay we are here."

"Oh my god!" Jodie shouted walking into the diner,

"What?" alex asked confused at Jodies out burst.

"Em..er...I need to pee." she said quickly running to the bathroom.

She had actually seen Marissa and another girl in the Diner. Hopefully Alex wont have noticed the,. Jodie came back out the toilets to find Alex still hadn't entered the Diner.


	2. Chapter 2

_"Hey whats up?" Jodie asked softly.  
__"Sh..e" Alex pointed towards marissa,  
__"It's okay," Jodie said whilst taking Alex's hand "You will be fine," She finished leading Alex inside, Jodie went to sit down but Alex stopped her, "too close," she whispered and dragged Jodie off to the table at the back. Alex started fiddling and biting her nails, "Stop it, I painted those nails last night,"_

_"Eww nail polish," said alex spitting out the nails,  
__"I feel like Pancakes and mapel syrup!" Jodie stated trying to get Alex's mind off of Marissa,  
__"Maybe I should go and talk to her. I should talk to her," Alex stood up and made her way to the table across the diner, Jodie knew she would be back, "not such a good idea summers with her," Alex sat down once again,  
__"SUMMER!" Shouted a shocked Jodie, "Thats summer?" Summer herd someone call her name and came to see who it was, "someome say my name?" She asked.  
__"Um..Yeah," Jodie replied  
__"Oh my god" Alex!" squealed summer  
__"Ah yeah thats me" Alex said uncomfortalby.  
__"Coop!" Shouted Summer acroos the small diner.  
__"No summer don't" Whispered Jodie, but that was too late as marissa started approching them__'Shit' Alex thought, 'What do i say?'  
__"Alex?" 'Shit that voice, i am going to faint, shite, breathe, Breathe, oh its no good, "Hey" she managed to say before falling into Jodie. _

_"Oh my god Alex!" screamed Marissa,  
__"Calm down Marissa, step back" Jodie replied as calm as ever  
__"No, No"  
__"Come one Coop! our foods here" Summer said softly dragging Marissa over to there table, on her way she caught Jodies eye. Marissa watched as Jodie lifted alex beside her, put on amr around Alex adn ate her pancakes. "What is she doing sum? she should be calling an aumbulance, not eating pancakes" Marissa said to Summer full of worry, "Marissa its obvisouly happened before, calm down." Marissa nodded and started on her food._

Mean while at the other table

"_Alex Honey are you okay?" Jodie asked ALex as she was starting to come round.  
__"Yeah..um..Im good. Where are the pancakes?"  
__"Right here, come on eat up" but alex just burried her head in Jodie's shoulder. They sat like that for a while before Jodie spoke up, "She so wants me."  
__"Who?" Asked Alex from Jodie's shoulder  
__"Summer! she wont stop looking at me"  
"God you are so full of your self. Come on lets go" Alex said standing up and walking to the door.  
"Right! Im comming" Shouted Loud enough for the whole Cafe to turn around and look, Jodie quickly followed Alex out of the Cafe. _


	3. Chapter 3

_"Do you think that they are dating?" questioned Marissa anxiously to summer.  
"I hope not. Jodie is Hot." replied Summer. Marissa gave her a half smile before watching alex and Jodie drive off. "Come on lets follow them," Marissa said standing up,  
"Yeah! Wait, sunglasses?"  
"what for?"  
"to act like a spy you have to look like one. Duh!"  
"Geeze take mine! now come on!" They hurried out of the Cafe hoping to catch which way Alex and Jodie went._

_"Jodie! sit down and face the front!"  
"No! you sound like my mum and look" Jodie said pointing at summers car, "They are following us"  
"What?"  
"Look turn left now"  
"Okay," Alex turned left  
"Look they jsut turned left,"  
"Okay, get out," Alex stopped the car,  
"What! why?"  
"to see if they pick you up!"  
"What! No!  
"Jodie please,!  
"Oh my! fine" Jodie got out of the car, "The things i do for you."  
"And I Love you for it," alex said driving off.  
"No thats not fair, Come back, i didnt think you wouls actually drive off, HEY!" Jodie shouted throwing rocks after the car, she sighed and stuck out her thumb, and Summer's car pulled up._

"Hey!" Said summer as she rolled down the window,  
"Hey can i get a ride?"  
"Yeah sure get in" Jodie climbed in the back, "thanks." The ride was silent after that, Summer tried to make converstation, "So...Why did you get out of that car?"  
"Well..." Jodie took a deep breath, "We are moving back to Newport and we stopped of at the diner and you guys were there and Alex got nervous and she fainted, her stupid fainting problem, And then we left and Alex thought that you were following us so she kicked me out of the car to see if you would pick me up." Jodie finished in all one breath  
"Fainting Problem?" Marissa asked,  
"Yeah its annoying sometimes,"  
"Oh...wait your moving back to newport?" Marissa wondered aloud.  
"mmm..yeah." everyone was silent once again until...

'I am the one and only, no body id rather be' 

_"Oh crap thats my phone," Said Jodie as she answered it  
"Hello?"  
"Hey,"  
"Oh hey,"  
"did they pick you up?"  
"yeah,"  
"tell them we are going out."  
"what why!" Jodie almost choked  
"Cause i am not ready to get back with Marissa...aww please,"  
"Dont give me that look,"  
"...Please"  
"Not that look...oh fine bye"  
"love you"  
"bye" Jodie snapped the phone shut._

"girlfriend?" Asked summer  
"Yeah...um...Alex." Jodie stammered out  
"Oh so you are dating?" Marissa asked trying to hide her dispointment,  
"em..yeah..well...when she left she..came back to LA. It took her months to get over you. then well i guess we just sort of got back together, she said i wasnt as over protective anymore of something," Said Jodie as they pulled up at summer's house, " Um..thanks for the lift i can walk from here," Jodie said quickly getting out of the car and running across the road and into her and Alex's house.

"Oh..Marissa i am so sorry," Summer said after Jodie had disappered,  
"It's okay" Said marissa opening the door, "It was bound to happen sometime and i can walk from here thanks summer." marissa got out and started walking to her house.  
"Guess we have a problem," summer said to her self  
"you know talking to your self is that first sign of madness."  
"Jodie." Summer said, "you almost gave me a heart attack,"  
"sorry but i left my woogles in your car"  
"woogles?"  
"yeah my spider,"  
"AAHH!" Screamed summer jumping out of the car,  
"Stuffed Spider,"  
"oh okay bye " she ran into the house before Jodie could see her red face.  
"FREAK!" Jodie shouted after her.


	4. Chapter 4

_"ALEXANDRA KELLY! MAYBE I SHOULD USE YOUR MIDDLE NAME AS WELL!" Jodie walked into the living room, " you have a lot of explaining to do!"  
"What! why?" Alex asked putting her magazine down,  
"Because, Why did i have to tell them that we were going out?"  
"Cause," She started to reply before she walked over to Jodie and shoved her against the wall, "I want you and it was the simpliest way to tell you," She leaned in for a kiss butsaw Jodie's face and couldnt keep a straight face, she burst out laughing,  
"Oh my god thats so not funny,"  
"Yeah it was," Alex was still laughing  
"Your so mean," Said jodie before grabbing her skateboard and running out the door. Alex watched as Jodie jumped on her board and headed down the street, she grabbed her bike and headed after her, "Jodie!" she shouted after her friend, but Jodie kept on skating, "Aw. come on dont be like that."  
"like what!" shouted Jodie getting off her board and turning to face Alex. Alex put her bike down, "In a mood,"  
Jodie burst out laughing, "Oh come off it Alex, you know fine well that i still like you, but you still insist on winding me up...why? Its anything but funny. I want it to be like old times. You and Me. And i have come here to help you get some slut back because you, you asked me too. Do you know how that feels? to see you drooling over her, knowing that i still feel that way i do about you. Actually i dont care anymore. Alex i am leaving. Im going home. I cant stand this anymore." Jodie finished looking straight into Alex's eyes  
"Jodie, I am sorry." was all that Alex could manage, she had no idea that Jodie still liked her. She didnt even think Jodie was Able to be in a realstionship, "Jodie, dont go please,"  
"Why shouldnt I?"  
"Three reasons...one...I dont know what i would do without you...two...summer wants you...three...i need your help...please Jodie i had no idea you still liked me"  
"Oh My...Fine I will stay, but the second Marissa is your girlfriend i am out of here." Alex pulled Jodie into a hug. Meanwhile Marissa had saw all of this from her window, Marissa grabbed her phone and scrolled till she found Alex's number and cliked CALL._

bring 

_bring_

_bring_

_"Hello?"_

_"Hey! Alex?"  
"No its Jodie i will just get her for you Marissa,"  
"Um..Ok" she waited for five minutes and was about to hang up when she herd Alex's voice  
"Hey sorry about that, Jodie lost woogles then i fainted, you know with my fainting problem and everything, but its all good now so..."  
"Em i was just wondering if you wanted to do something tomorrow?"  
"em well...Jodie had a hockey match tomorrow and i promised her i would go...Oh why dont you and Summer come..oh please do?"  
"Em ok when does it start  
"Em...hold on...Oh Half one and Jodie gets competitve so lots of cheering"  
"Okay see you bye"  
"bye." Alex hung up the phone and threw it at Jodie, "Marissa and Summer are comming to see you play Hockey tomorrow."  
"what! I suck at hockey. you know you dont. im off for a surf bye." ALex grabbed her board and left,  
"What! no kiss goodbye?" Jodie shouted after her._


	5. Chapter 5

"Alex where is my Hockey stick?"  
"Which one?" Alex replied from the bedroom  
"My lucky one...and wheres woogles?"  
"Woogles is here and your Hockey stick is in the car,"  
"okay i am ready to go"

The Hockey Match

"Jodie Pass the ball!" Alex shouted from the sidelines but Jodie took no notice. There were three defenders up ahead and a goal keeper. Jodie dodged the first defender the second one went to tackle her but she chiped the ball up over the defenders stick. Jodie kept taking th eball forward. Alex knew that she would score but couldnt help but worry in case she missed. "Come on Jodie Shoot" but Jodie couldnt, she wasnt inside the circle. She kept going past the final defender. She was in the circle now and she wacked it straight past the goal keeper and into the goal. "YES!" she shouted running towards her team mates. Alex watched her and smiled, she had always been the better one at sports, "She plays a good game." Alex turned around at the sound of Marissa's Voice.  
"Hey! How long you been here?"  
"About Five Minutes" They both fell into an awkard silence.  
"So wheres summer?" Alex broke the silence a while later,  
"Em at the side lines shouting," Silence Followed.

Jodie scored three more goals before the game came to an end. "We won!" exclaimed Jodie with a mouth full of water walking over to Alex, Marissa and summer.  
"So I see," Said summer, Jodie gave Alex a hug and a quick kiss on the cheek. Alex still held her in her arms, "So you played good Jodie," Marissa said,  
"Tah, Im hungry," She complained,  
"Well go and shower and change, then all four of us will get Waffles,"  
"Pancakes!" Said Jodie walking towards the changing rooms.  
"of Course." Alex replied with a smile.  
"em..so how long have you and Jodie being going out?" Questioned Summer  
"Em...five months maybe Four,"  
"Oh so quite long" Continued Summer  
"Suppose."  
"Would she ever cheat on you with ...mm...say..me?"  
"god hope not" Said Alex worrying incase her and Jodie had been caught out,  
"Oh dear lord the Hair dryers broke, My hair is soaked and it wont dry," Jodie came running out of the changing rooms, Alex walked over and gave her a hug, "Hey its all right, we can use the one at home."


End file.
